Trickster Mode
by PulseAndHaze
Summary: When Jake goes trickster, Dirk doesn't expect him to go insane. Psycho!Trickster Jake x Dirk. Trigger warnings include rape, bondage, and smut.


Dirk was sitting on his bed, fiddling halfheartedly with some robotics. Truth be told, he was utterly and completely bored; even the intricate circuit board between his slender fingers didn't ignite any of his usual interest. His brain was desperately scrabbling to find something to distract him, something to keep him from being so goddamn _unoccupied._ He sighed and pushed his shades up onto his forehead, looking closer at the resistors and tiny wires of the circuit board he was holding. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Diiiirk, why don't you come out and play?" It was unmistakably Jake's voice, low and with that trademark British drawl, but it was sing-song and somehow sounded dangerous. Dirk was on his feet in less than a second, the circuit board lying forgotten on the floor and his glasses perfectly in place again.

"What is it, English," he said in his careful monotone. There was a low, unearthly laugh and the door creaked open, revealing the shadowy silhouette of Jake English.

"I told you, I want to play," he said again in that awful voice.

"Jake, I don't know what's gotten into you or why you're acting weird, but honestly I don't have the energy for this bullshit right now."

There came a flash of teeth in a humorless grin as Jake stepped into the weak sunlight streaming into the room. His eyes were the first thing that Dirk noticed, bright with madness but with a somehow dark undertone as well. The Prince of Heart felt a twinge of fear in his chest and forced himself to look away from those haunting orbs, instead surveying the rest of Jake's body. He had overalls on and his hair was green…was that a pumpkin? Dirk's gaze moved back up to the other's face, his veiled expression revealing nothing.

"Nice change of clothes, English," he said quietly, his fingers twitching slightly for want of his katana.

Jake stepped further into the room. His crazed green eyes were still glued to Dirk's shade-covered orange ones when he spoke again. "Indeed. I've been thinking that maybe you need a change too, my dear."

Dirk's alarm bells were ringing like St. Mark's Basilica on Christmas Day. "Whoa English. Down boy."

"Oh, but Dirk," the Trickster giggled slightly, "it won't take but a moment."

"Look man, I am totally okay with my hella sweet fashion choices. Thanks though."

Jake prowled over to Dirk, his movements smooth and predatory. He came to a stop right in front of him, not quite touching him but way too close for comfort. His voice was an insane whisper in Dirk's ear. "I insist."

His lips drew closer to Dirk's, his eyes gleaming ominously. The Strider stepped back a little, his body automatically recoiling from the demented _thing_ that used to be his boyfriend.

"Stop Jake. Seriously, this isn't funny."

"Whoever said it was," came the whispered reply before his lips connected with Dirk's and a sickening wave of tingling sensation swept through the prince. Dirk pulled away sharply, shoving Jake backwards, and looked down at himself with horror.

"What the hell did you do, English," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Trust me, love, it's only for your own good."

Dirk's lips were captured once again, Jake roughly pushing his tongue past the other's teeth. Dirk tried to push him away, but the page's new appearance seemed to have given him new strength as well. Jake grabbed his wrists and pushed him onto the bed, swinging one leg over him and straddling his hips.

Dirk snarled up at him as soon as Jake broke the kiss. "Get the _fuck_ off me, Jake English, or so help me God I will kill you faster than you can say candy-coated sugar high."

Jake leaned down and started planting little kisses and nips all along Dirk's throat. "Oh, but you're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said between licks.

Dirk growled and tried to push him off, but for some reason his strength hadn't been amplified as Jake's had. The demonic gleam in the other's green eyes intensified when they met the Strider's furious orange ones. Dirk felt another pang of fear as he realized the lust in Jake's expression.

"Maybe I would be if you weren't a crazy, pumpkin-haired jackass who vaguely resembles my boyfriend."

"I'd say something like, _oh but I am Jake_, but we both know that's completely cliché. Even if it is true."

In one sudden movement, Jake switched one of Dirk's wrists to the other hand, pinning both arms with only one of his own. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs threading them through the bars of the headboard before snapping them onto Dirk's arms, effectively immobilizing him.

"Jake fuck stop right now you don't know what you're doing," Dirk said through gritted teeth, pulling at his restraints desperately. Jake just grinned maniacally and let his hands wander down Dirk's sides, gently brushing against the fabric of his shirt.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm doing," he said in a mock-pleasant voice as his almost uncomfortably warm fingers pushed up the hem of Dirk's shirt.

The page let himself take in the sight of Dirk's pale, leanly muscled torso an inch at a time, devouring him with his fever-bright gaze. When he was halfway up, he leaned down and suddenly engaged another kiss. Dirk shut his mouth tight and tried to turn his face away, but Jake once again overpowered him and wrestled his tongue into the struggling prince's mouth. His scrabbling fingers, in desperation to get the Strider's shirt off, ended up tearing the article off with a horrible ripping noise.

As soon as Jake's mouth left Dirk's, he was once again focused on the other's neck. He bit his way across the plane of smooth skin, sucking hard at the marks he made to create very visible bruises. Dirk continued to struggle, though there was no use denying to himself that he was just a little turned on. He gasped in surprise when the buckteeth left his jugular and closed around one of his nipples, nipping and sucking at the pink bud. Jake's hand fluttered up his body and pinched the other one, causing a small sound to catch in Dirk's throat. He swallowed it back down and renewed his struggle, squirming wildly beneath Jake.

The green-eyes teen took his mouth off the blonde's chest, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Don't struggle, Dirk. I heard that little noise you know."

Dirk growled at him, his mouth in a defiant snarl, and tried again to shove Jake off. Jake just laughed and undid his suspenders, pulling his own shirt off to reveal the tanned skin underneath. Next came Jake's shorts and Dirk's striped hipster pants, leaving them both in nothing but their boxers. Finally Jake looked up at Dirk, the madness and hunger in his expression making the older one pale a little.

"Those glasses really must go, Strider, I can't see your eyes."

The shades were removed, leaving Dirk's wide eyes visible for Jake's examination.

"There's no need to be afraid. It's better this way," the brunette murmured between them as he placed a hand over the slight bulge in Dirk's underwear. The Strider flushed deeply and bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Ja-Jake, stop, please," he gasped, tugging again at his bonds.

Jake grinned eerily and pulled off Dirk's last remaining article of clothing, leaving him exposed to the air. His green shorts came next, leaving them both completely naked on the bed. Dirk was half-hard to Jake's full erection, but before long a warm wetness surrounded the sensitive flesh and he moaned, unable to keep his vocal reactions in check any longer. Jake bobbed his head up and down, dragging his teeth along the rather long member in his mouth. Dirk felt heat pool in his stomach not two minutes later.

"Jake, stop, nngh, get off of me," he panted breathlessly. Much to his surprise, Jake pulled off with a lick of his lips.

He smirked manically, putting three of his fingers on Dirk's lips.

"Suck."

Dirk glared at him in defiance, keeping his mouth firmly closed.

"Come on then, Prince. I'll just go in dry if you don't."

With supreme reluctance, Dirk parted his lips a fraction and allowed the fingers into his mouth, sucking softly until Jake pulled them back out again.

"Cooperation leads to pleasure, my dear. I promise."

There was a sudden intrusion in Dirk's entrance as Jake pushed the first finger in, moving it around a little before adding a second one and starting to scissor. He growled softly, knowing that his protests fell on deaf ears, and glared a burning hole into Jake's head. The third finger was added and then all too soon they disappeared, causing him to feel terribly empty.

Jake smirked and lined himself up, placing his hands on either side of Dirk, and thrust in suddenly. Dirk winced and tried to adjust to the burning feeling of Jake's length inside him, but Jake was already slamming in and out, his pace frenzied and wild. After a while, the pain gave way to pleasure and Dirk's vision started to swim.

Jake leaned down and spoke softly to him, though his tone was heavy with lust and lunacy. "I want you to beg for it Dirk. Scream for me."

Dirk groaned and screwed his eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge Jake's order. Jake slowed down until he was barely moving at all, not giving Dirk nearly enough friction.

"Alright. Please," He forced out through clenched teeth, his eyes still shut tight.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," came the bitter and unwilling response.

All at once, Jake picked up again, hitting a spot that caused a strangled moan to tear itself from Dirk's throat. Jake pounded Dirk, panting and making just as much noise as the one beneath him.

"I-I'm sorry," Jake gasped above him, sounding like his normal self. "I'm so sorry."

Dirk opened his eyes just in time for the normal dark green of Jake's eyes to slip back to the candy-colored psychotic gaze once again. Jake grinned wickedly and hit his sweet spot especially hard, causing Dirk to throw back his head in pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts before Dirk felt the pooling in his stomach again, and he came with a breathy moan all over their chests. Jake reached his high soon after, releasing deep within Dirk and collapsing on top of him.

"More where that came from in the morning, sweetheart."

And with that Jake fell asleep, his cock still inside Dirk, leaving the orange-eyed Strider feeling horribly dirty and just a little puzzled about what Jake had said earlier. Finally he shut his ever-calculating brain up and fell asleep, a stone of guilt settling deep within his stomach.

**I used to ship this, but then I realized that Dirk deserves better…I decided to write some DirkJake anyway. This was inspired by some ****_beautiful_**** fanart that I cannot find ****_anywhere._**** It must have disappeared off the face of the fucking Internet or something because I'm positive I saw it. Anyway. Have some psychotic Jake and a little smut to go with.**

**-PulseAndHaze**

** I am now taking requests! Include the pairing, fandom, all that. I can handle quite a lot. Any rating is fine. PM or review it to me and I'll do my best!**


End file.
